Sinner
by xxJeff-The-Emo-Rockxx
Summary: A collection of short stories based off the sins. KakuHidan. rated M for Hidan's mouth and maybe Lust
1. Wrath

Ah the last chapter was like epicaly short sorry.

Disclaimer: Kakuzu and Hidan are not mine nor are the sins. They are god's I guess. Oh wait that means they are mine because I'm god! XD just kidding (or am I?)

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? I HATE YOU, SERIOUSLY!" screamed one enraged zealot as he was thrown threw the wall of the room he and Kakuzu shared together. They were having one of their blood battles over who knows what. Hidan may have been in the shower to long or Kakuzu left his cloths on the ground. Hell Hidan could have been reading his bible perfectly quiet while Kakuzu was counting his money and the noise of flipping a page could have set the miser off. No one ever knew why those two fought so much and yet still fuck each others brains out.

Fighting was just a normal thing in the Akatsuki every one was use to it. Wrath was every where even in the living room. Tobi and Deidara had many disputes over what to watch on tv. It always ended up with the two of them on the ground wrestling for the remote. Then Itachi would walk up throw one of Kisame's shoes at the tv thus breaking it. Rendering the Akatsuki with out a tv. . . yet again. Now the Tv was in a fire, shoe, bomb, scythe, tentacle, water, bullet, etc. proof box. They had their current tv for a good two weeks.

Being in the Akatsuki fighting was just part of the quota. Hidan and Kakuzu normal had surplus though. After listening to the screaming for a few minuets it was rather easy to interpret the start of the fight. This time Hidan had saw a spider and asked Kakuzu to kill it for he despised spiders with every atom that made him exist. Kakuzu was happily counting his money and told Hidan to stop being a pussy and do it him self. So with out saying a word the zealot took a wad of money Kakuzu had already counted and squished the spider with it. After that the miser simply stood up walked over to Hidan who was standing by the wall with spider carcass money in his hand. He had a " I'm better than you so I can take your things and kill spiders with them and there is nothing you can do about it." look on his face. This pissed of Kakuzu so he simply stared at Hidan for a few seconds them punched him square in the face sending him threw the wall.

This was their current position, Hidan in a pile of rubbish that used to be their wall unconscious by the looks of it and Kakuzu was just laughing at him. It was only a few seconds till the immortal man regained consciousness and stormed threw the hole in the wall screaming at him.

"You mother fucking bastard I asked you to kill a fucking spider so you punch me in the face? Seriously!" Screeched Hidan from inside the room.

"You killed it with my money! That money was to buy you a fucking Valentines day present shit head!" he replied taking a large wad of wall from the pile of rubbish and pelting Hidan in the head with it. Ignoring the hit he took a smiled appeared on Hidan's face.

" Awwwww really Kakuzu? You were seriously going to buy me some shitty little lovey dovey thing? You're so nice seriously I fucking love you!" the homicidal man said before walking over to Kakuzu and giving him a big hug and kiss. This unlike most fights had a happy ending. Thank Jashin or else the repairs would have been much more expensive.

* * *

Aww happy endings do exist for Kuzu and Hidan-kun.

Eep I don't know which sin to do next. I'm considering pride and I know how I'm going to end lust but I don't know the beginning. Ahhhh RAWR. Review please I'll love suggestions.

Love

~Jeffy


	2. Pride

Ho snap, its Jeffy. Yeah I have not worked on this in a while but yeah I kinda forgot how I was gonna end lust so I'm just gonna go ahead and do pride. But yeah any way TOM DELONG IS HOT! If you agree with me comment n' stuff. Oh and the story is in Kakuzu's point of view I don't know why I just really wanted it that way.

* * *

The mirror, it was a narcissists best friend, or well at least Hidan's. He was completely and truly in love with him self, but hey I could not blame him so was I. Every time the skinny ass bastard walked by any thing reflective he took the time to check how he looked.

I have always thought he looked utterly perfect in every way shape and form no mater what obscenities he was screaming at me. Alas the zealot always found a flaw in him self, he always found a gray hair some where. I want to slap him when ever he says that because he is fucking albino, he has no pigment, plus he is only twenty two. I am ninety fucking one and I have not started graying yet.

Some times I hate being so old, the guy I'm in love with was not even legal when I was in my eighties, early eighties. It finally realized I was getting old when I called Tobi a youngster, but still I am in pretty good shape for ninety one. But enough of that little shit, back to Hidan and his mirrors. When he sees his reflection he has to stair for a good minuet or even more. Once he stood in front of a puddle for ten minuets poking his abs trying to see how firm they were.

I can not stand how meticulous he is about the way he looks. When we are together he does nothing but complain about how ugly he is. Then when we are with the rest of the Akatsuki he flaunts his looks and tells Itachi and Deidara they are losing their spots.

Some times I think he is fishing for compliments from me and other times I think he truly feels hideous when he is around me. I don't know why he thinks this because I am practically the reasons little kids check under their beds at night. I'm a monster, one look at me and a five year old would shit bricks, and yet Hidan adores it.

It's probably the fucked up way he thinks, he would most likely fuck Frankenstein if he could, or better yet Dracula. Oh well what ever it is that draws him to me, I love it just knowing that he is mine and only mine.

* * *

Ah let me know what you think. I really don't like this chapter.

Review and leave suggestions!

~Jeffy


End file.
